


K Fancfiction: Three New Members in Scepter 4

by jasminelyoko



Category: K (Anime), Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Brandishing justice, Bright day, Mocking, Multi, anxious
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminelyoko/pseuds/jasminelyoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari yang cerah di Scepter 4, semua para anggota Scepter 4 selalu sibuk dengan hobi mereka sendiri, di depan pintu masuk markas Scepter 4, tiga anggota baru yang bernama Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine dan Kaito Shion membuka pintu masuk markas dengan perasaan tegang.</p>
<p>Mereka masuk ke markas dengan penuh tegang, karena, sebelumnya, mereka mendapat undangan dari raja biru, Reishi Munakata untuk bergabung dengan Scepter 4 untuk menjadi anggota baru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K Fancfiction: Three New Members in Scepter 4

Hari yang cerah di Scepter 4, semua para anggota Scepter 4 selalu sibuk dengan hobi mereka sendiri, di depan pintu masuk markas Scepter 4, tiga anggota baru yang bernama Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine dan Kaito Shion membuka pintu masuk markas dengan perasaan tegang.  
Mereka masuk ke markas dengan penuh tegang, karena, sebelumnya, mereka mendapat undangan dari raja biru, Reishi Munakata untuk bergabung dengan Scepter 4 untuk menjadi anggota baru.  
“Rasanya tegang sekali” ujar Rin tegang  
“Aku juga, kita tarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk bertemu raja biru, Reishi Munakata” ujar Len  
Mereka sampai di depan pintu ruangan kapten Reishi dan Kaito mengetuk pintu.  
Tok, tok, tok!  
“Siapa itu?” tanya Reishi  
Kaito membuka pintu dan disitulah mereka disambut hangat oleh Reishi Munakata, membuat mereka bertiga tidak merasa tegang lagi.

“Kalian bertiga, ya? Ternyata kalian mendapatkan undangan dariku, aku sengaja mengundang kalian karena aku ingin menempatkan kalian untuk menjadi anggota baru di Scepter 4, perkenalkan diri kalian” tukas Reishi  
“Namaku Kagamine Rin, aku berumur 20 tahun, aku adik kembar Len, senang bertemu denganmu”  
“Namaku Kagamine Len, umurku sama dengan Rin, aku kakak kembar Rin, senang bertemu denganmu”  
“Namaku Kaito Shion, aku berumur 23 tahun, saya akan siap untuk menjadi anggota Scepter 4, senang bertemu denganmu”  
“Terima kasih, aku, Reishi Munakata, raja klan biru atau disebut kapten Scepter 4, senang bertemu dengan kalian, kalian akan mempunyai ini” ujar Reishi sambil menyodorkan 3 PDA  
“Apa ini?” tanya Rin  
“Ini adalah PDA, ini digunakan kalian bisa berkomunikasi dengan keluarga atau tetangga kalian, dan sekarang, apakah kalian sudah siap untuk menjadi anggota Scepter 4?” tanya Reishi  
“Siap, pak!”

“Oke, sekarang, kalian bisa bertemu dengan para bawahanku di lantai bawah, selamat bekerja!” tukas Reishi  
Rin, Len dan Kaito meninggalkan ruangan dan menuju ke lantai bawah, sesampainya di ruangan, para bawahannya menatap mereka bertiga sehingga rasa tegang muncul kembali, namun, Andy Domyoji, menyambut mereka dengan hangat.  
“Kalian anggota baru, ya? Selamat datang di Scepter 4! Bolehkah aku tahu siapa nama kalian?” tanya Andy  
“Aku Rin Kagamine”  
“Aku Len Kagamine”  
“Aku Kaito Shion”  
“Nama yang bagus, ayo silakan duduk bersama kami!” ujar Andy sambil merangkul mereka  
“Tidak, tidak usah...” tukas Len ragu-ragu  
“Ayolah, jangan ragu-ragu! Ayo duduk!” seru Andy sambil mendorong mereka namun pelan-pelan  
“Oh ya, apakah kalian berdua kembar? Wajah kalian hampir mirip” tanya Benzai  
“I, Iya, karena kita terlahir dari keluarga Kagamine, ayahku bingung siapa yang harus hidup, aku atau Len, akhirnya, orangtuaku mengadopsi kita” jawab Rin  
“Oh begitu...ya, ya” ujar Benzai angguk-angguk

“Hahahaha! Len jelek!” ujar Hidaka sambil tertawa  
Len menoleh ke Hidaka dengan tatapan sinis, membuat Hidaka takut dengannya.  
“Apa yang kau bilang tadi? Aku jelek? Kau yang jelek!” jawab Len marah  
“Apa katamu?!” tanya Hidaka kaget  
Akiyama menenangkan Hidaka dan berkata “Sudahlah Hidaka, jangan marah-marah kepada rekan baru kita, hormatilah mereka” ujar Akiyama menenangkan amarah Hidaka  
“Oke...” ujar Hidaka pelan  
“Kudengar, kalian bertiga bisa menyanyi, ya?” tanya Kamo  
“Iya” jawab Kaito  
“Kalau begitu, bolehkah kita semua mendengar kalian bertiga bernyanyi?” pinta Tatsuya  
“Boleh, kita akan menyanyikan satu lagu untuk kalian semua, lagu ini berjudul ‘Lost Destination’!” ujar Kaito  
Kaito, Len dan Rin berdiri untuk bernyanyi, mereka bernyanyi sambil menari.

Lost Destination  
Originally sung by Len Kagamine  
Singers: Len, Kaito and Rin  
[Len]  
Mune o tsuranuku itami   
Kensaki TSUTAU shizuku   
Nukumori dake o yadoshi   
Nando mo koe o naku shita   
Seigi toka aku da to ka   
Namae o tsukete warau   
Suiageta nikushimi mo kurai tsukushite sasageta   
[Kaito]

Motomeru MONO wa moroku kuzureta   
Suna no oshiro ni umorete kieteku   
[Len]

Fuminijirareteku ai no uta wa   
Kami sae mo kudaku   
Arasoi wa taezu namida wa kare hateta   
Risou o narabeta yo mayoi goto o misuteteku tami o   
Kirisutete chikau   
Akasomaru chi to onaji na   
Kono te de   
[Rin]

Aisuru hito   
Itoshiki hibi   
Kowarete yuku kami wa doko e iku no ka?   
Ai o kizami   
Tsumi o kizami   
Hitomi yadosu kanashimi mo nikushimi mo   
[Len, KAITO and Rin]

ENDISTI FALITI UNTIS LADIRIS   
RONDI NUS FAGI NUS   
LEKTA NONTIRAS 

ENDISTI FALITI UNTIS LADIRIS   
RONDI NUS FAGI NUS   
LEKTA NONTIRAS 

ENDISTI FALITI UNTIS LADIRIS   
RONDI NUS FAGI NUS   
LEKTA NONTIRAS 

[Kaito]  
Motometa MONO wa uragiri haramu   
Kiri no o shiro ni sugata o kaeteku 

Seinaru mamori te uchikudakare   
Sabitsuita yubiwa   
Uragiri no kamen   
Mi ni tsukete odoreba   
Yami ni shizundeku taiyou sae utsukushiku chitta   
Hizamazuki utae   
Inore amata no ikenie ni   
Sono na o 

[Len]  
Hitomi no naka   
Utsuru hito wa dare?   
Ai mo yume mo doko ka e wasurete

[Rin]   
Kokoro no naka   
Ureu hito wa dare?   
Fui ni namida   
Nagarete kieteku 

[Len, Kaito and Len]  
Harisake so na   
Mune no itami sae   
Suteru koto wa dekizu ni kakaete   
Namida hatete   
Koe mo kare hatete   
Hidoku itamu mune no okufukaku 

[Len, Rin and Kaito]  
Fuminijirareteku ai no uta wa   
Kami sae mo kudaku   
Arasoi wa taezu namida wa kare hateta   
Risou o narabeta yo mayoi goto o misuteteku tami o   
Kirisutete chikau   
Akasomaru chi to onaji na   
Kono te de....

Plok plok plok...  
“Keren!” ujar Andy kagum  
“Kalian bertiga memang keren!” kata Hidaka berdecak kagum  
“Terima kasih” kata Rin  
“Oh ya, di lirik lagu itu, aku dengar ada bahasa aneh yang kalian nyanyikan itu ‘ENDISTI FALITI UNTIS LADIRIS   
RONDI NUS FAGI NUS LEKTAS NONTIRAS  
ENDISTI FALITI UNTIS LADIRIS  
RONDI NUS FAGI NUS LEKTAS NONTIRAS’ sebenarnya artinya apa?” tanya Benzai  
“Oh itu, sebenarnya itu bahasa buatan yang tidak ada artinya” jawab Len  
“Kita mau keluar dulu untuk merasakan udara segar, nanti kita kembali lagi” ujar Kaito  
“Oke!”  
Mereka ke luar untuk merasakan udara segar  
“Mulai sekarang, kita akan menjadi anggota Scepter 4 untuk mengacungkan keadilan!” kata Len  
“Ya!” seru Rin dan Kaito  
Reishi melihat mereka dari jendela ruangannya, dia berkomentar, mengapa mereka begitu menarik

Mereka bertiga melakukan band di luar, Rin sebagai gitaris dan vokalis, Kaito bermain drum dan Len bermain bass, mereka menyanyikan lagu ‘Yoshiwara Lament’. Membuat para anggota Scepter 4 bertanya-tanya apa yang mereka lakukan di luar, Andy dan yang lainnya melihat mereka dari jendela ruangan dan menyaksikan mereka melakukan musik diluar waktu kerja.


End file.
